


Birthmarks and Beignets

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, video shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: 25 year old Jooheon is losing hope of finding his soulmate. Until the man literally runs into the gym wearing a t-rex costume.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Birthmarks and Beignets

Who goes into a gym wearing a t-rex inflatable costume? And gets on a treadmill? Of all the places this dude could have chosen, a gym seemed the best option? Jooheon watches in amusement as some kid runs into the gym, and jumps on one of the treadmills. “Um, why is there a dinosaur in here?” Hoseok, nicknamed by his friends Wonho, mutters under his breath. Wonho is the owner of this gym, called Dramarama. Jooheon glances sideways at his friend and says “I think they’re doing some sort of video for youtube or some shit.” Wonho chuckles and looks to Jooheon with mischief twinking in his eyes. “Go grab him and escort him out. It’s cute, but it’s not safe. Sorry bro.” Clapping an incredulous looking Jooheon on the shoulder, Wonho walks into the back office laughing the whole way. 

Sighing in defeat, Jooheon walks over to the laughing group of boys, who all look to be his age. When they see him, they turn the camera on him. He smiles solemnly into the lense, and walks to the dinosaur. Grabbing him lightly by the arm, the escorts him off the treadmill and out of the gym, all while the group laughs and films the entire thing. “Sorry bro, gotta do it for the views!” The dinosaur can apparently talk, and laughs at Jooheon’s answering amused chuckle. “All good, but the owner says it’s too dangerous for you to be on the equipment with that on, so you know. Gotta go.” The dinosaur claps him on the back good naturedly and strolls away with his group, chatting animatedly about the great footage. 

Arriving back inside, Jooheon walks into the back office, only to turn around and walk _right_ back out. Walking in on two of your best friends making out was _not_ the highlight of his day. He was happy for Wonho for finding his soulmate, he really was, he just wished the two would leave it at home. For people like Jooheon who have yet to find their soulmates, it’s a little depressing being around happy couples for very long. 

When he was little, Jooheon daydreamed constantly about finding his soulmate and becoming best friends. Then he hit puberty, and different images entertained his mind. Everyone had birthmarks on their skin, two birthmarks signifying each other. Jooheon’s was in the shape of a cat, whiskers and all, because he loved cats so very dearly. His soulmates was in the shape of a music note, so he guessed that meant he likes music. Jooheon looked everywhere for his soulmate, every person he saw in his life he scanned for any sign of a music note on their left ankle. Problem is, not everyone wears shorts or capris. It never occurred to him that he should be looking at wrists, too.

Jooheon does this at the gym, scanning every bare ankle that passes him by. Even the group of rowdy boys, he checked every ankle. The right ones, too, just to be safe. Nothing. Around age 19, he began to wane in his hope. Now, at age 25, he has almost resigned himself to never finding his soulmate. He’s looked everywhere, how many other people will he have to meet until he finds the one who is meant for him? Was he asking so much of the universe? 

A month goes by, and Jooheon finds himself staring into space. The door opens, and a band of new customers come in. “Hello! How can I help you?” The group all get memberships, and it’s not until Jooheon gets the camera ready to take their pictures when he recognizes who they are. “Oh its the dinosaur guys! How did your video go? Lots of hits?” The one in front, Hyunwoo according to his card, steps forward and smiles. “It went great! Sorry for crashing into your gym, but we had no other choice.” Jooheon laughs and gets the camera ready for the next guy. “Well if it wasn’t for the fact that you were in a huge ass t-rex costume around a bunch of heavy machinery I wouldn’t have had to kick you guys out.” At this moment, the next man comes forward to sign his paperwork, and Jooheon freezes. There, on the inner side of the man’s wrist, was a cat shaped birthmark. In the same spot as Jooheon’s. And he was willing to bet the man had a music note on his left ankle.

“Hey! Bro, are you alright?” Jooheon snaps his gaze up to the man in front of him, staring at him in concern and alarm. Jooheon shifts his gaze back to the wrist, pulling his sleeve up very slowly. Setting their arms side by side, he compares the birthmarks. Exactly the same. Changkyun, he sees on his half finished paperwork, stares down at their wrists in shock. Behind him, the taller one he thinks is named Hyungwon looks over Changkyun’s shoulder and starts to giggle. “Awe, Kyunnie, you finally found your soulmate! Looks like you won’t die alone after all. And you got lucky, this one’s a looker!” Blushing, and at a loss for words, Jooheon can do nothing but look down in embarrassment as he removes his arms and moves to shuffle the papers into a neater stack. 

The pair fall into an awkward silence as the realization they had finally found their soulmates kicks in. “So… Come here often?” Jooheon’s head snaps up at the lame pick up line and stares at Changkyun, who is grinning like an idiot at Jooheon, whilst his friends are in the background groaning. “That. Was the lamest pick up line. EVER.” Hyungwon deadpans. There’s a boy beside him that he can’t remember the name to who laughs loudly and catches himself on Hyungwon before he fell over. “Ow, Minhyuk! Don’t grab so hard, jeez.” Hyunwoo looks behind him and looks at Hyungwon in concern and goes over to fawn over him, shooing Minhyuk away. 

Getting over the initial shock of the whole situation, the pickup line registers in Jooheon’s mind and he smirks at Changkyun. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?” Changkyun stares at Jooheon for a second and the pair burst into laughter. “Oh great, they’re both idiots.” Hyungwon says as he chuckles at the pair. 

At that moment, Wonho walks out to see where all the laughing is coming from. When he sees it’s Jooheon, he raises his eyebrows in bemusement. “What’s going on?” Jooheon looks to Wonho and grins the happiest grin Wonho has ever seen. “Well, I’m pretty sure I just found my soulmate.” Wonho’s eyes grow larger as he looks between Changkyun and Jooheon and starts to laugh. Kihyun, Wonho’s soulmate, walks out of the back room and smiles at Jooheon. “Congratulations Jooheony. Maybe that means we can finally go on double dates.” Jooheon laughs and look back at Changkyun. “So, what are you doing at 5? Wanna go get dinner?” Pretending to look deep in thought, he hums loudly as Jooheon waits on tenterhooks. “Nah, I don’t think I have plans.” He grins widely at Jooheon, who grins back. 

The two swap numbers and the group of friends leave, as Changkyun turns around to give Jooheon one more smile. A while later, Jooheon’s phone pings with a new message. 

_Hey there, dimples :) - unknown number_  
_The name is Jooheon, eyebrow piercing. :P - Jooheony_  
_Haha, cheeky, I like it ;) - Eyebrow Piercing_  
_We never actually decided on where we _  
_want to go for dinner. Is there anything around_  
_here you recommend? - Eyebrow Piercing_  
_Hmmm, there’s a new french place_  
_around here? They just opened like a month_  
_ago. - Jooheony_  
_Oh yeah, I haven’t had french cuisine since I lived in the_  
_USA.That sounds really good. - Eyebrow Piercing_

They hash out the rest of the details, planning to meet at 6 so Jooheon has time to go home and get ready. Arriving 10 minutes early to the restaurant, called Melanie’s Beignet, he stood outside the doors awaiting his date. He spotted Changkyun a few minutes later, and just stared. Changkyun had changed into blue skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places, with white converse and an oversized pink sweater that made him look adorable. Changkyun was also admiring Jooheon, who was wearing black skinny jeans and laced up combat boots with a white turtleneck and blue cardigan with a pink stripe through the middle. 

Smiling, the two boys stood in front of each other appraising the other’s appearance. “You look… Adorable.” Was all Jooheon could muster. Changkyun blushed slightly and smiled. “You look cute, yourself. So. Have you been here before?” Jooheon glanced up at the restaurant and smiled. “My friend Melanie owns it, she’s from New Orleans, so she knows a bit about french food. And she’s been to France, so there you go. You should try one of her Beignets, she stuffs them with different things and they're the bomb.” Changkyun laughed at the enthusiasm and they went in. 

The beignets were indeed bomb, and the pair ended up sharing about a dozen between them. “Wow that was great, tell your friend I said she’s an amazing chef.” The pair walked down the plaza strip side by side, brushing hands. In a moment of bravery he didn’t know he had, Jooheon interlaced their fingers. They looped around the plaza dozens of times, chatting for the better part of three hours. Looking down at his watch, Jooheon realized the time is creeping slowly toward 10 P.M. 

“OhI I didn’t realize it was getting so late. Do you need to go home, or...?” Changkyun smiled at Jooheon and shook his head. “No, but we can go to my place if you want and watch a movie or something?” Jooheon smiled shyly back and nodded. The two shift their direction and head toward Changkyun’s apartment. Upon arrival, Changkyun walks Jooheon around the apartment and shows him every room, stating he has a roommate, but they’re off with their soulmate so they had the apartment to themselves. Changkyun showed Jooheon to his shelves lined with movies, and Jooheon noticed there were a lot of horror movies. “Just… Nothing scary, please?” he whispered meekly. “I’m a giant scaredy cat and I will scream at every jump scare, no lie.” Changkyun chuckles and points to an American one called “The Boy”. Jooheon looks apprehensive at the cover, and Changkyun rushes to reassure him. “Don’t worry, it’s really not that scary, I promise! There’s one jump scare, if you can even call it that, and the plot is _amazing_. I promise. You can hide your face in my shoulder if you get too scared, and I’ll warn you before the jump scare.” 

Honestly, Changkyun only wanted Jooheon to watch this one so that he _would_ hide his face in his shoulder. It would be so cute, watching the older boy get scared and grab his hand or shove his face into his chest. And so, the pair pluck the movie into the DVD player, and settle down to watch. Changkyun, having lived in Boston, was already fluent in English and Jooheon had learned it fairly easily in school, so they didn’t need the Korean subtitles, making it easier to watch. Sometimes it takes away from a movie when you’re reading and trying to watch at the same time. You miss things once in a while. 

When the movie ended, Jooheon had only screamed once, and it was due to Changkyun forgetting the jump scare, rushing to apologize while hiding back his laughter. “I can’t believe it wasn’t a ghost! How could they just let their son live in the _walls_?! Oh it sounds awful.” Changkyun laughed at the boy, reaching out to card his fingers through his hair. Jooheon smiled softly and leaned into the touch. 

Slowly, Jooheon looked up to peer fondly at Changkyun. They had really only just met, but it felt like they had known and loved each other for years. It was truly wondrous how soulmates worked. One minute you’re strangers, the next you’re completely in love. Changkyun smiled down at Jooheon and slowly lowered his face. A millisecond later, Jooheon felt soft lips on his own. Sighing in happiness, he allowed the kiss to deepen, adjusting himself so he was sitting up straighter, allowing his mouth easier access. 

After a few minutes of intense making out, Jooheon moves his face to breathe, resting his forehead against Changkyun’s. “I feel like I’m already so in love with you. I don’t want to leave!” Jooheon whines. Chuckling, Changkyun raises his hand and rests it against the older’s cheek. “I think I feel the same.” 

Five years later, and the pair are still going strong as ever. The pair moved in together after 5 months of dating, and bought a house together 2 years later. Jooheon thought back fondly to the day when he arrived home from work, pecking his amazing boyfriend on the lips and going to rest on the couch, Changkyun hot on his tail. “What’s wrong? You’re acting weird.” Jooheon looks around the house suspiciously, as if looking for something or someone to pop out and scare him. Changkyun grinned and stooped behind the couch to pick something up. A minute later, Jooheon squealed as Changkyun revealed a Shiba Inu puppy. “Oh! Is this our new son?!” Jooheon coos at the dog, and Changkyun smiles lovingly at his soulmate. “Yeah, I haven’t named him, though, I wanted to wait for you to do that.” The two decide on the name Rex, commemorating the memory of the first time Changkyun and Jooheon met. The pair would live to see many years together, never once wavering in their eternal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! ^u^
> 
> Visit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sharkgirl0116)!!! :D


End file.
